<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Trouble With Trans Drabbles by HalcyonHarlot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103133">The Trouble With Trans Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalcyonHarlot/pseuds/HalcyonHarlot'>HalcyonHarlot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Collars, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Erotica, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fantasizing, Fingering, First Time, Hair-pulling, Heterosexual Sex, Humiliation, Inanimate Objects, Lesbian Character, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Original Fiction, PIV Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sex Work, Situational Humiliation, Spanking, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:53:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalcyonHarlot/pseuds/HalcyonHarlot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The trouble is lack of them.</p><p>A collection of trans erotic drabbles, written by a trans man. Different drabbles will have different characters and pairings. Tags will be updated as new chapters are posted. Content warnings will be in notes at the beginning of each chapter so that the reader can avoid drabbles which may cause dysphoria.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Imagining Her (Trans Man / Solo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A trans man mastrubates as he imagines the woman he yearns for besides him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW: Penetration of trans man with toy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His toy explored the depths of his core as he lay on his back, imagining her. It wasn't just deep dark color of her eyes. It wasn't just the beautiful curves of her body and her physique that sang to him. There was much more to her than merely her physical self. There was her beautiful heart and the way she saw him for who he was.</p><p>He gasped as he felt the heat between his legs grow warmer. He roughly pushed the toy into him deeper, imagining her hand doing it for him. Just the thought of her smile as he was in such ecstacy nearly sent him over the edge. He knew with her he could be this vulnerable. He knew he could let himself go completely to her without fear.</p><p>His hips began to push against the toy. Biting down on his bottom lip, he muffled a groan. He wanted her hands all over him, tracing over every inch of his skin. More importantly he wanted his hands all over her. He wanted to pull her close and kiss her. He let out a shaky breath, his hips responding positively to that.</p><p>He was close now, so close. He yearned to hear her voice, praising him and pushing him to his limits. He wanted to see her vulnerable too. Pleasuring herself to the mere sight of his euphoria. To hear her moans as they both became more erratic, the two growing closer to orgasm.</p><p>His movements were frantic now. He needed her. Her. Her. Her. He needed her there, beside him, touching him. He needed to touch her. God, she would look stunning as she came.</p><p>The toy stilled, pushed into him completely. He felt wave after wave of bliss roll through him. His eyes screwed shut and he was left with thoughts of her as he rode out his orgasm.</p><p>Finally, he came to. Taking a deep breath he rubbed his eyes before opening them. He slipped his toy away and simply laid for a moment before sitting up, working his way out of bed, and slipping on a pair of boxes. It was time to clean up. On a whim, he checked his phone, smiling at his text notification.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Claire's First Time (Trans Woman / Cis Woman)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two girlfriends (one trans, one cis) get intimate for the first time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW: Penetration of cis woman by trans woman.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"A-ah!"</p><p>Claire's brows knitted together as her partner gasped underneath her. "Sorry..! Did that hurt?"</p><p>"N-no! Keep going," Maya replied, breathlessly.</p><p>Claire had never had a real long term partner before. Here she was, nearly graduated from university, and just now losing her virginity. Life wasn't easy when you aren't just gay, but also trans.</p><p>Claire pushed herself deeper into Maya, a shiver running down her back at her girlfriend's wetness. "That- ah- good?"</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>Claire smiled down at her partner before moving again. Even the smallest of movement sent pleasure coursing through her. This was much better than mastrubation.</p><p>One of Maya's hands tangled around Claire's shoulders while the other began to fondle her partner's chest. Claire unexpectedly moaned as her breasts were grabbed.</p><p>"That good?" Maya asked, a fiendish look in her eye.</p><p>"Y-yes that's-" Claire was cut off as Maya took one of her breasts into her mouth and began sucking. Her moan was higher now and her hips stilled as she took in the pleasure. Maya hummed happily.</p><p>"Would you like to try something different, love?" Maya asked after releasing Claire's breast from her mouth. Claire simple stared down with her eyes wide and nodded.</p><p>Maya guided Claire down to the bed and positioned herself atop her partner now. Claire swallowed as she realized what was about to happen. Maya was going to ride her.</p><p>Maya's hands reached out for Claire's. The both smiled at each other as their fingers intertwined.</p><p>"Ready love?" Maya whispered. Again Claire nodded, eliciting a giggle from Maya.</p><p>One of Maya's hands moved away before moving between her legs to align the two of them. Her hips elevated before she moved down, taking in her girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>"Claire," Maya moaned in a whisper. "Fuck."</p><p>Claire whimpered some before being caught off guard by Maya's hips moving once again. As much as she loved to look at her girlfriend, she found it hard to keep her eyes open.</p><p>"You feel great, baby," Maya cooed.</p><p>But just as quickly as it began, it was over.</p><p>Claire's hands grasped tightly, one around Maya's hands and another on the sheets. She moaned before inhaling sharply. Maya caught on and stopped moving. Sheepishly, Claire opened her eyes and caught her girlfriend's stare.</p><p>"That good, huh?" Maya asked.</p><p>"I- I'm sorry, I-I-" Claire was stopped, a finger pushed to her mouth.</p><p>"It's ok, babe. It was your first time." Maya beamed down at her partner as she moved, getting off her. "You were great, love. How's about helping me out now?"</p><p>Claire's lips turned upward to a smile and she nodded.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cas and Skylar (Trans Woman/Trans Man)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two partners try something new thanks to Skylar's bottom growth.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW: Mention of bottom growth. Mention of prosthetic once (referring to Transthetics lollipop). Trans male receiving blow job with his anatomy referred to as his cock/dick. Softcore dom/sub with trans man being dom. Light dirty talk.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two had been excited to try the Lollipop, especially with Skylar's new bottom growth. When the package arrived Cas was more than excited to initiate things, so to say. After opening the package, the two got down to business fast. Mere moments passed before Cas was between Skylar's legs, ready to blow him.</p>
<p>Cas kissed and bit Skylar's inner thighs, working her way slowly up to his pelvis. All the while, the two maintained eye contact. Every so often, Skylar grunted in pleasure and approval. One of his hands reached out gently and stroked Cas's soft hair. She softly hummed, tilting her head into his warm palm.</p>
<p>It didn't take long before Cas was at Skylar's cock. She nuzzled at it some for show, licking around the base. Without intention, Skylar pulled his girlfriend closer while groaning. A small giggle emitted from Cas, which only turned Skylar on more.</p>
<p>"Stop being a tease," Skylar chuckled, giving a small pull to Cas's hair as a joke. As Cas gave a small moan at the tug, things began to shift away from having a joking air about them.</p>
<p>"Yes, sir," she replied, winking. She stared up, the corners of her mouth tilted up in a smirk before sticking her tongue out and licking up Skylar's length. Skylar bit his lip and stared down intensly.</p>
<p>"Suck it," he demanded, pulling her closer by her hair. Whimpering, she closed her eyes before taking only the tip into her mouth and beginning to suck. Skylar groaned and relaxed back onto the couch. His grip on her hair loosened some and he began to groan. "That's right baby, just like that."</p>
<p>Cas was rather turned on herself, one of her hands even began to travel down between her legs. She was only able to rub herself a little before Skylar's voice stopped her.</p>
<p>Yanking his lover's face away from him, Skylar stared down intensly. "No, I want to be the one to make you cum." Cas nodded sheepishly, her hand coming back up and grabbing his thigh. "Now be a good girl and suck my cock." He pulled her closer again. She now took his entire length into her mouth and began sucking, sending him into utter bliss.</p>
<p>The warmth of Cas's mouth around him only caused all the much more delight in the blow job. Skylar's breathing became heavier, and his hips began to buck some towards his girlfriend's open mouth.</p>
<p>Cas groaned with Skylar's cock inside her mouth. She loved Skylar taking control of her, almost using her for his own gratification. She bobbed her head against his thrusts, maximizing his pleasure. </p>
<p>"Shit, Cas, I'm-" Skylar grunted, pulling her tight against him. "Cas, baby, yes." He began to whisper his girlfriend's name while now fucking her face. She simply held her breath and let him, loving that she could serve him like this. He gave a final push before going quiet and shutting his eyes tightly. His breathing stopped for a moment as he rode his orgasm out.</p>
<p>Finally, Skylar pulled Cas away. Cas took a few deep breathes and wiped the spit away from her chin while staring up at her partner.</p>
<p>"Good girl. You liked that?"</p>
<p>Cas nodded happily, causing Skylar to smile.</p>
<p>"Good. Your turn now, honey."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope I didn't give away too much with the initial notes, but I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable. Sorry for not having uploaded a part 3 sooner, but I was out of ideas for a while. I definitely want to revisit Skylar and Cas in the future, but I think the next chapter will either be trans man/cis man or trans man/trans man. Feel free to leave a suggestion on what to do next! (You can tell me kink wise what you want too! :) )</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cam Girl Kayla (Trans Woman / Solo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kayla, a trans woman, enjoys showing off for an audience. The tips are an added bonus.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW: plug in trans woman. Cum referenced at end of chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kayla sat on her knees, her laptop across from her. The camera was fixed to show her scantily clad body that donned only lingerie. On her screen was the chat to her livestream as well as information on her tips.</p><p>"Mmm, thanks for the tip Tom," she hummed before biting her lower lip as the plug inside her pulsed. She had a system set up so that each tip she received would tease her momentarily, edging her closer.</p><p>Kayla loved to show off, receiving money for it was just an added bonus. Having all her viewers' eyes on her was an intoxicating feeling.</p><p>Her hands caressed her skin, starting from her hips and ending up at her chest. She giggled as her hands groped her tits.</p><p>"I know what you all came for, don't worry…"</p><p>Her hands disappeared behind her back and slowly she began to undo her bra. Suddenly, a tip came in and her plug buzzed. She gasped before regaining composure and giggling once more.</p><p>"No rushing me, now~"</p><p>Slowly, she began to peel her bra off. At first she coyly hid her chest from the viewers, but eventually she revealed herself to everyone. All she had left on were her panties and stockings, but her audience knew those weren't coming off.</p><p>She smirked at the camera before taking a breast in her hand and craning downward to kiss it. A tip came, and that kiss turned to a lick.</p><p>"You all really know how to treat a girl, huh?" She grinned, another tip coming in. "God, yes~"</p><p>The plug just teased her sweet spot. Every time it buzzed, it wasn't too intense or too subtle- it was just right.</p><p>As Kayla played with her tits, tips began to come in more often. She began to gasp and moan, her hips wiggling against the vibrations inside her.</p><p>"M-more!"</p><p>Kayla's eyes twisted closed, and she could no longer control herself. She reached a hand to her controller, overriding the tip system so that her plug would continue to buzz.</p><p>"Yes! Yes!"</p><p>Finally, she came. Cum began to drip from the sides of her panties soon after her orgasm. Panting for air, she opened her eyes and smiled at the camera.</p><p>"Hope you all had as much fun as me."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Still open to suggestions/ideas :) Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Bathroom Sex (Trans Man/Cis Man)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leo, a trans man, and his cis boyfriend have some semi-public fun in a restroom.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW: Penetration of trans man. Vibe inserted in trans man. Fingering. Semi-public sex and mention of exhibitionism. Raw sex with creampie.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leo did his best to concentrate on the cafe menu before him. His partner, Juan, simply smiled at him across the table. Juan already had order picked out- in fact he'd picked it out some time ago.</p><p>"The mint mocha sounds delicious," Juan mused, eyes staring intently at the other man. Leo simply gave a rough nod.</p><p>Nobody besides the two knew about the vibe Leo had pulsing in him, controlled by Juan's phone. It was working in a pattern at the moment, buzzing ever so much then stopping only to start again a second later.</p><p>The two were daring. They wanted to work up to a more public setting (a sex club with others consenting to watch), but at the moment they got their kicks with smaller things like this.</p><p>"Ready to order?" A waitress appeared beside them, a notebook in her hand. Juan looked to her and smiled.</p><p>"I'll take a medium London Fog, iced if you could. My boyfriend would like a small mint mocha."</p><p>The waitress jotted down the order as Juan gave it, then nodded and disappeared behind the counter again.</p><p>Leo shifted a little in his seat, exhaling quickly as the toy in him vibrated.</p><p>"You're doing really well, Leo. How about a small treat?"</p><p>Leo didn't have to give any semblance of permission, his eyes said it all. Juan opened his phone and changed the pattern of the vibe to be a constant buzzing with low intensity. Leo swallowed, savoring the movement inside of him.</p><p>Just as quickly as the vibrations started, Juan turned them off. Leo looked up with pleading eyes, wanting more.</p><p>"Perhaps you should wash up before enjoying your mocha," Juan suggested with a wink.</p><p>'Holy shit,' was all Leo could think. They'd talked about it before, having sex in a public restroom, but they'd never actually done it. That was the phrase they agreed on, 'wash up.' Leo considered declining for a moment, scared that they may get caught. That was the fun though, wasn't it?</p><p>Ultimately, Leo decided to go for it. He stood and made his way to the men's restroom. When he got in, he noticed each stall was empty. His heart pounded as he waited for his boyfriend to come join him.</p><p>The door finally creaked open and Juan appeared. He smiled at his boyfriend before roughly tugging him into a stall.</p><p>Their kissing was frantic as Juan locked the stall and shoved his lover against the door. Leo's arms locked tight around his partner's neck. The kisses Leo received began to move downward to his neck and he couldn't help but let out a lustful moan.</p><p>"Be quiet," Juan cautioned before continuing his kisses. Juan's hands began to work on both his and Leo's pants, undoing their belts and pushing the fabric down.</p><p>Roughly, Juan turned Leo around and moved so that his boyfriend would be bent over some. Leo's face was smashed into the door. Soon Juan had two fingers in Leo, stretching him. </p><p>Out came Leo's vibrator, which was just as quickly replaced with Juan's cock. There was no teasing as the two knew they had to be quick.</p><p>Juan roughly shoved himself inside Leo, pressing him all the more into the wall. He built up a fast past, the sound of skin slapping against skin lightly echoing in the bathroom. They both did their best to minimize noise, Leo going to far as to hold his breath when possible.</p><p>Juan could feel his orgasm beginning to build and fucked Leo harder. His fingers dug into his partners hips as he pulled him into his movements. Leo felt Juan's nails scraping against his skin and hoped marks would be left.</p><p>Cum spilled into Leo and Juan softly grunted while his hips stilled. Leo felt the warmth spreading in him and pushed himself against Juan, driving the cock into him and spreading the cum all the deeper.</p><p>The two breathed heavily for a moment, both motionless.</p><p>"I love you," Juan whispered, then leaned forward and kissed the nape of Leo's neck. Leo smiled. Juan pulled himself out of his boyfriend and inserted the vibe back in, plugging the cum in him. Both men pulled their pants up and redid their belts. Leo turned to face his boyfriend once more and the two kissed momentarily before Juan spoke.</p><p>"Stay in here for a few minutes, ok baby? Then we can have our drinks, go home, and finish you off."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Been having an interesting time trying to come up with stories but I finally thought up this as well as a continuation of a previous chapter. Juan and Leo might be explored again because tbh i love them.</p><p>As always, thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Cas and Skylar 2 (Trans Woman/Trans Man)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cas and Skylar return, this time trying out one of Skylar's kinks.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW: Trans woman being fingered. Trans woman penetrated by trans male partner. Rough-ish sex. Daddy kink.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Y-you sure this is ok?"</p><p>Skylar's words were nervous. He knew Cas was a loving partner and he knew she wouldn't be consenting to this if she were uncomfortable. But STILL he was a little hesitant with acting on his kink.</p><p>"Absolutely fine, baby," Cas replied, smiling at her boyfriend.</p><p>The two had already been greedily kissing, touching, and grinding against each other in bed for some time now, and they both were ready for more.</p><p>"Don't you want to fuck me, Daddy?"</p><p>Skylar's breath hitched. They'd discussed Cas calling him that, but actually hearing it…</p><p>The man's hand traced it's way up Cas' skirt, from knee to thigh. The woman shivered and grabbed onto her partner's shirt. Skylar pushed the skirt upward, revealing the pastel lacy panties underneath.</p><p>Before going further, Skylar took a moment to appreciate the sight before him. Cas laying on the bed half under him, her perfect and beautiful body aching for him. He lowered his head momentarily and gave his girlfriend a small, chaste kiss.</p><p>"I love you," he whispered before parting. Cas' lustful eyes peered at him as she waited for his next move. It wasn't long though before his was pushing her panties aside and inserting a finger into her.</p><p>Cas gasped and writhed some. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling at all for her, she loved having Skylar in her. The movement of the finger in her sent electricity through her body.</p><p>"I'm putting another in," Skylar noted. He was a caring partner who wanted nothing more than Cas to feel good. Even though the goal was to be somewhat rough, his girlfriend did appreciate it.</p><p>Another finger pushed its way into Cas and she let out a moan now. Two probed in her, moving in a 'come hither' motion that touched the sweetest of spots. Her arms rearranged themselves bot around Skylar's neck, pulling him flush against her. She could feel the bulge in his pants pressing against her body.</p><p>The fingering continued, picking up speed now. Cas was being fucked by Skylar's fingers and she loved it. She adored it and wanted more.</p><p>"P-please, another," she pleaded. A small chuckle emitted from Skylar before he gave her what she wanted. "Ah! Yes!"</p><p>Skylar got ready to shift gears. He'd still be caring, of course, but they had planned for something a little different from normal.</p><p>"You want my cock, baby girl?"</p><p>Skylar's voice sounded a little unsure. Cas didn't care, she just wanted more.</p><p>"Yes, daddy, please."</p><p>Her pleads reassured Skylar. He pulled his fingers out, much to Cas' displeasure. Quickly he began to unzip his pants and pulled his cock through the zipper hole.</p><p>"Here I come, baby." Skylar lined up his cock with Cas' stretched hole before slowly pushing his whole length in.</p><p>"It feels so good, daddy!"</p><p>Skylar exhaled and focused. His hands clasped around his girlfriend's thighs and he pushed her legs upwards, giving himself better access. He began to pull out beforw thrusting again. This thrust was shorter and faster than the last.</p><p>"Feel good, baby?"</p><p>"Fuck, it feels great! Fuck me harder, daddy!"</p><p>Skylar could already feel his own orgasm building up, but that wouldn't be an issue at all. He'd been horny enough to cum multiple times recently. Fucking testosterone.</p><p>The thrusts began to pick up speed, the cock thrusting into Cas faster. The woman begged and pleaded with pleasure, and Skylar made sure she got everything she asked for.</p><p>"Say you like it. Say you like daddy's cock."</p><p>"I like it, daddy. I love your cock in me!"</p><p>It sounded so filthy coming from Cas' mouth and Skylar couldn't help but cum. While his orgasm overtook him, he did his best not to stop pumping into Cas. His cock did slow some, but Cas didn't mind.</p><p>Skylar's fingers dug into Cas' thighs and he came to. His speed picked up again as he roughly fucked his girlfriend.</p><p>"Fuck! Fuck! Yes!"</p><p>Cas' chest heaved upward with every breath she took. She was on edge herself now.</p><p>"Daddy! I'm so close- I'm…!"</p><p>"Cum for me baby, cum for daddy."</p><p>Cas got just as much pleasure from Skylar's words as he got from hers. The movement within her and the dirty talk overtook her as her arms tightened and she came. A moan of pleasure escaped her, and her toes curled. All the while, Skylar kept fucking her.</p><p>Slowly, the thrusting slowed until it stopped entirely. Cas' arms let go of Skylar and he pulled himself out. His hands eased her legs down and they both stared at each other happily.</p><p>"We should try that again," Cas suggested playfully. "But let's clean up first."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heya everyone! Thanks so much again for reading! I'm really loving this series but am thinking of beginning some other stories as well (such as trans fairtales). My other stuff might be a little more SFW but I promise I'll continue updating this work still!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Mia and Di (Trans Woman/Trans Woman)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Di gets her girlfriend (and submissive!) a new pair of lingerie.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Includes:</p><p>Dom/Sub</p><p>Mentions of choking (for sexual gratification)</p><p>Name calling</p><p>Dirty talk</p><p>Humiliation</p><p>No references to genital anatomy are made, though cum is mentioned.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mia sat in the middle of the queen sized bed, feeling a tad bit nervous. She'd never been one to feel confident with her body, but Di always loved to look at her.</p><p>The woman was scantily clad, wearing only lingerie. She had on a pink lacy push up bra with matching panties, a garter belt, and stockings. The set had been a gift Di gave her earlier, a once a month treat.</p><p>In Mia's hands she fiddled with a white leather collar that the two had recently began to use. She really loved how her girlfriend would tug at it, choking her lightly and asserting dominance. Mia glanced at the alarm clock besides Di's side of the bed, then worked on putting the collar on. Any minute, Di would be home from work.</p><p>--</p><p>Work had been hectic for Di, but she knew there was a present awaiting her at home. As she rushed up the stairs of her apartment (she didn't mind skipping out on the elevator), her mind began to fixate on how Mia would look in the set she had given her. A wide smile pulled tugged at either side of her mouth as she imagined her girlfriend.</p><p>Finally, she reached the floor of the apartment and made her way to the door. She took her time unlocking the door, knowing Mia could hear from inside.</p><p>Once in the apartment, Di closed the door behind herself, locked it, and took off her coat. She began to unbutton some of the top buttons of her shirt. She'd keep her clothes on. It made Mia feel all the more exposed when her partner was fully clothed.</p><p>At an even pace, Di walked into the room and was greeted by her girlfriend in the set of lingerie, staring up at her with wide eyes. She was already turned on, Di could tell.</p><p>"Been a good girl today?" Di asked gently. She opened their closet and hanged her coat, then took out a box. When she turned back around, Mia nodded. "Good girl."</p><p>Di opened the box and rummaged through it, then pulled out a riding crop with a solid plastic handle.</p><p>"Up," Di commanded. Mia obliged, standing rigid in front of the bed, feeling her partner's eyes plastered all over her. "Good girl."</p><p>Di stepped forward, still examining her girlfriend. Suddenly she tugged at Mia's arm and spun her around. She placed her hand on Mia's shoulder and looked her up and down more. She loved Mia's ass, and the new lingerie set only served to accentuate it.</p><p>Roughly, Di pushed Mia's torso down to the bed. Mia let out a small sound and was met with a soft spank on her ass with the crop.</p><p>"Don't make any noise unless I tell you to, got it?"</p><p>Mia nodded. The crop cracked against her skin again, harder this time. She bit her lip, doing her best to hold in her whimpers.</p><p>"Such a good girl for me," Di purred. She rubbed a hand on Mia's cheeks, relishing the chocolate skin underneath her palm. "You want me to fuck you, don't you?"</p><p>Mia nodded vigorously, which earned her another spank from the crop.</p><p>"I was asking you a question, slut."</p><p>"Y-yes, please fuck me," she whimpered. Another crack sounded.</p><p>"You will address me as Mistress, whore."</p><p>"Yes, Mistress."</p><p>Di chuckled darkly and gave Mia two more swats. "Now, be a good girl and count your spankings." Mia nodded in understanding.</p><p>Crack!</p><p>"O-one!"</p><p>Crack!</p><p>"Two..!"</p><p>Crack!</p><p>"Th… Three!"</p><p>Crack!</p><p>"Four!"</p><p>Crack!</p><p>At five, all Mia could emit was a weak whimper.</p><p>"Can't count anymore, slut?" Mia shook her head at her Mistress's words. "No filling you with my cum then."</p><p>"I- I'm sorry! Please-" Before Mia could finish, the crop slapped against her skin again.</p><p>"I didn't give you permission to talk, slut. Anyhow, it would be a shame not to fuck you somehow… I know just the thing."</p><p>Di smirked as she pulled down Mia's panties. Underneath, she was greeted by a plug already inserted in her partner.</p><p>"My oh my, what do we have here?" She pulled the plug out halfway, teasing her submissive. "Already prepared for me? That takes the fun out of fingering you. Oh well…"</p><p>She pulled the plug out fully, leaving her girlfriend gaping. Her hand brushed across the exposed skin of her girlfriend's ass gently before she began inserting the handle of the crop into her girlfriend. It was the perfect size to fuck her with.</p><p>Mia let out a grunt.</p><p>"Do I need to choke you, or are you going to stay silent?"</p><p>"I'm s-sorry Mistress!"</p><p>"Damn right you are," Di pushed the object into Mia harder. "Now stay silent and I'll take good care of you."</p><p>Without missing a beat, Di began to fuck Mia with the crop's handle. Mia's hands grasped at the bedsheets as she did her best to stay silent.</p><p>With every push into her, Mia got closer and closer. It may not have been Di personally fucking her and pumping her full of cum, but she knew that was something to be earned.</p><p>Mia felt the object pushing against her most sensitive spot. She gasped, her hands clutching the sheets harder. She did as best she could not to move her hips and fuck herself against the crop.</p><p>"P-please," Mia weakly asked.</p><p>"Please what?"</p><p>"Please may I cum, Mistress?"</p><p>Di chuckled and pressed the handle in harder, making sure to press it exactly where she knew it would make Mia squirm. The responses from Mia's body and the gasps she heard only confirmed she was hitting the right spot.</p><p>A warmth overtook Mia, wave after wave crashing over her body. She could almost see stars from her euphoria. The crop's handle pulled out of her completely and she could feel herself convulsing.</p><p>"Good girl," Di praised. "Ride it out, baby."</p><p>Finally, Mia's orgasm ended. She stayed where she was, too weak to move. Her breath was heavy and her ass was sore from the slaps.</p><p>"Maybe after dinner you can have me for dessert," Di teased.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry fot the delay! Hope you're all well :) feel free to comment ideas and all that jazz!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Fiona and Thomas (Trans Woman/Trans Man)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Esports erotica about a trans man and trans wife</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW: Trans man gives oral to trans woman, with no genital anatomy referenced. Semi-public sex given she's given oral while playing online (mic muted).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fiona tapped at her keys as she did her best to stay focused on pushing the payload with her team. As hard as she bit her lip, she couldn't help but allow a moan escape her. Her mic was muted, thankfully.</p>
<p>Between her ample thighs, her husband's head bobbed as his tongue traveled along every inch of her. The profane noises escaping him as he savored her skin were muffled by the desk, allowing Fiona to momentarily egg her team on over mic here and there. The desk hiding him from her line of sight was probably good, else she'd be entranced by watching him bring her pleasure.</p>
<p>Another moan escaped Fiona as a heat grew within her. Her core felt as though it were on fire, worked this way all by Thomas's tongue. Her breath hitched momentarily as a particularly pleasurable spot was hit.</p>
<p>"Please," she whined, her hips pushing forward. There was a popping noise and her skin was met with cold air. Thomas had pulled away.</p>
<p>"Focus on your game, love."</p>
<p>She whimpered, his tongue soon returning to her as her focus returned to the game. Or at least, attempted to.</p>
<p>Her hips rolled forward again, this time without her intention. She was hit with a wave of pleasure as Thomas didn't miss a beat. Her team was a little over the halfway point, but she couldn't wait any longer.</p>
<p>Fiona directed her character forward, pushing it into the enemy. As she hoped, she quickly died. Instead of staring at the screen while waiting to respawn, she looked downward. She could almost see her husband's devilish eyes peering up at her.</p>
<p>One of her hands slipped under the desk, pulling Thomas closer to her core. He wanted and needed him, now. His tongue continued to explore her, lapping as though it couldn't get enough of her taste. And he couldn't.</p>
<p>Her hips rolled a few more times before she tightened her thighs around Thomas and arched her back, becoming a whimpering mess as she orgasmed.</p>
<p>As soon as she could, she pushed her thighs apart once more. As much as Thomas spoke about wanting to be crushed to death by her thighs, that wasn't actually preferable.</p>
<p>And then, she respawned.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Thomas wrapped his arms around his wife and watched the game from over her shoulder.</p>
<p>"Ya winning, baby?" He asked, snickering.</p>
<p>"Am now," she replied, rolling her eyes. For a moment, she glanced away from the game and pressed a kiss to her husband's prickly chin. "Thank you."</p>
<p>"Pleasure's all mine."</p>
<p>He pressed a kiss to her temple and left to make hot cocoa for the both of them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did my best to provide more aftercare at the end of this one! Hope you all enjoyed!</p>
<p>I know I said before that I had plans for some fairytales, but those are kinda on back burner right now. Might start another erotica series to do with monsters (and trans people of course!) Stay tuned.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A Lover's Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sometimes a gentle touch from someone who loves you is enough to keep you going.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She leaned her head forward, into her lover's hands and let out a small sigh of satisfaction. This was it, her home.</p>
<p>"I'm here baby, I'm never leaving you."</p>
<p>She was delighted to hear these words and knew them to be true in her heart.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for my haitus. I promise more works coming soon! Feel free, as always, to suggest stuff.</p>
<p>Also thank you all for reading and the many views. The response I've gotten to this has made me much more confident in my writing ability, which has lead me to earn money from it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>